The Way You Look At Me
by prelude.to.death
Summary: Characters from CP Coulter's Dalton. Stars Julian Larson and Logan Wright. Jogan's 6-month anniversary.


A/N: Set somewhere in the summer after Hell Night, which is an event that does not occur in this story due to the fact that Adam does not exist in this fic. Julian and Logan have been together for a while now – the date is their anniversary of 6 months. Julian has already exposed to the media that he and Logan are dating and that he is bisexual. Song used is "Eloquent" by Sanctus Real.

* * *

><p>The Way You Look At Me<br>Julian Larson and Logan Wright

Julian sipped his coffee, a look of utter boredom plastered on his face which hid his real emotions. "Really, Logan? Did you really forget our 6-month anniversary?" he looked up at the blond with an accusing glare.

Logan shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "That reminds me..." he suddenly stood up, his chair scraping across the tiled floor of the noisy coffee shop.

"Reminds you of...?" Julian stared at Logan with narrowed sepia eyes.

Logan gave a small smirk, then pushed his chair in. "You'll see," he answered simply, heading off to the front of the coffee shop.

Julian simply rolled his eyes and started to inspect his nails. He was pretty sure that a girl in the corner of the coffee shop had recognized him already, and he noticed that she was surreptitiously taking photos of him on her cell phone. He shrugged once again, then whipped his trademark sunglasses from out of the pocket of his jeans. The actor looked up again as he heard a familiar voice blasting through the speakers of the small coffee shop. There was Logan... in the front of the shop... standing on the small platform that the shop used as a stage... and oh holy _shit_. Julian's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what Logan had in mind and utilized all his self-control to not just burst out of the room. Instead, he calmly put his dark sunglasses on and pretended not to hear the other boy.

"Hi, my name's Logan Wright, and I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Julian Larson. Today's our 6-month anniversary," he shot a grin at the crowd and singled Julian out, and all of a sudden, the actor could feel over a dozen eyes turning toward him. Someone in the coffee shop wolf-whistled, but Julian simply gritted his teeth and continued smiling.

"_I'm as eloquent, as an elephant  
><em>'_Bout as headstrong as the mighty King Kong  
><em>_On a rampage, throwing airplanes  
><em>_I can't believe you haven't gone away, gone away_

_I am difficult, argumentative  
><em>'_Bout as thick-skulled as the dinosaur bones  
><em>_On a display in a glass case  
><em>_I can't believe you haven't run away, run away..._"

Julian snorted softly. _Oh yeah, you got that right, you goddamn asshole,_ he thought as he crossed his legs and started taking small sips of coffee. He didn't recognize the song, and he certainly didn't know what was coming next.

"_It must be different through your eyes  
><em>'_Cause you look at me  
><em>_Like it's the first time, the first time  
><em>_You've ever seen my face..._"

_And oh shit, that prick... just..._ Julian was more than interested as to how the rest of this song went. By now, others in the coffee shop were entranced by Logan, each syllable of the song being softly caressed by the boy's voice. Julian just continued to sit there, his tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

"_And I'm preoccupied with a crowded mind  
><em>_I get off track like a train rolling back to the future  
><em>_Never too sure who'll be here when I come around  
><em>_But I'm finding out_

_It must be different through your eyes  
><em>'_Cause you look at me  
><em>_Like it's the first time, the first time  
><em>_You've ever seen_

_And it must be different through your eyes  
><em>'_Cause you look at me  
><em>_Like it's the first time, the first time  
><em>_That you've ever seen my face..._"

_And oh god, now wasn't the time for him to start crying in PUBLIC, for fuck's sake, and damn Logan for being... Logan. _The thoughts sprinted across Julian's mind, each one having no connection to the next. All he knew was that a familiar feeling was building up behind his now-closed eyelids, salty tears threatening to pour down his cheeks.

"_Would I see you the way that you see me?  
><em>_I don't understand how well you see me_

_It must be different through your eyes  
><em>_Would you look at me  
><em>_Like it's the first time, the first time  
><em>_That you've ever seen_

_And it must be different through your eyes  
><em>_Would you look at me  
><em>_Like it's the first time  
><em>_You've ever seen my face, my face_

_Would you look at me  
><em>_Like it's the first time  
><em>_That you've ever seen my face..._"

By now, droplets were given their free-reign to fall, and frankly, Julian didn't give a damn anymore, because it was only now, when the song ended, that he realized that Logan was singing to him. _His_ Logan Wright, the ever so tempestuous prefect who he'd been so helplessly in love with for so many years. _His_ Logan Wright, who had been such an ignorant _squid_ of a best friend for so many years. Singing to _him_, Julian Larson-Armstrong.

Logan gave a small bow and stepped off the stage to the applause of the audience. Never mind them – it was Jules he had been singing to, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_, this song and their 6 months together could make up for the years that he hadn't noticed. He was such a goddamn idiot for not having seen it sooner, and he couldn't believe it took Derek to lock them in a fucking _closet_ together, alone, before he realized that Julian loved him. And when he realized the other boy's love for him, he finally noticed all the looks, all the side-long glances that he had missed before. But now, even now, after 6 months, those glances, those looks, they were loving and full of adoration for _him_, and only him. Logan had never understood it before, how or even _why_ the actor had fallen for him, of all people. The actor who had everything and everybody wrapped around him had fallen for him, a half-crazed _moron_ of a best friend.

If it was possible, the grin on Logan's face grew even wider as he approached Julian, who was still sitting calmly at their table. But wait, was that a sparkle he could see on Julian's cheek? Oh, but Logan never got to find out, because then, Julian pulled him in for a searing kiss, a kiss that would make up for the many years that Julian had longed to be able to freely love the other boy, a kiss that told Logan everything he needed to know.

"I love you," he murmured into Julian's ear after they broke from the kiss. His hot breath ghosted across the other boy's face.

"Love you too, Lo," Julian replied softly, the words rolling off his tongue as freely as the tears did off his cheeks. Unlike when Julian confessed his love to Logan for the first time, he didn't stutter. He didn't blush. This time, the words were said with confidence. The only thing that remained the same was the _look_ that Julian always gave Logan, the way those beautiful sepia eyes would train on the prefect's face in such a way that it both spoke no words yet left no word unspoken. The look that remained the same no matter how many times Julian saw Logan's face. Just like the first time at Freshman Orientation all over again.


End file.
